Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to multi-piece shower enclosures, and more particularly, to a device and method for assembly, shipping and installation of a multi-piece shower enclosure.
Description of the Related Art
Multi-piece shower enclosures are commonly installed in many residential and commercial establishments. Typically, multi-piece shower enclosures include a tub portion having a plurality of panels connected thereto. In some embodiments, a door is provided on at least one side of the tub portion for facilitating ingress and egress to and from the tub portion. Conventional multi-piece shower enclosures are generally manufactured as a plurality of separate pieces which are typically assembled at the point of installation. Each piece is preferably manufactured from a water-proof composite sheet material, such as fiberglass.
Due to the widespread use of multi-piece shower enclosures in a variety of applications, consumers and installers demand light-weight and cost-efficient units that are easily installed inside a framing pocket provided in a bathroom. A major problem with conventional multi-piece shower enclosures is that they generally must be assembled outside the framing pocket before the unit is installed. Shower enclosures are shipped in a disassembled state from a manufacturing facility and ultimately delivered to a point of final assembly. Installers must then fully assemble the shower enclosure outside the framing pocket and insert the assembled unit inside the framing pocket. This presents a particular problem when retrofitting existing bathrooms that already have walled framing pockets. Furthermore, because installers must secure the multi-piece shower enclosure from inside the framing pocket, the installation process becomes increasingly complicated in small bathrooms. This process is labor intensive, and therefore more time consuming and costly.
Current installation methods may require drilling various portions of the tub or the sidewall panels in order to secure these pieces to each other or to the sides of the framing pocket. Drilling can also cause problems in maintaining a water-tight seal between the individual components.
Current methods of assembly for multi piece shower enclosure units generally include the use plastic, friction-fit fasteners as well as the standard nut and bolt attachment systems. The standard nut and bolt fasteners provide a desirable solution for strength and versatility; however, they are associated with an added expense. The plastic, friction-fit pins do not meet the mandated American Disabilities Act (ADA) legislation for pull and sheer strength that is necessary for ADA accessories. This is particularly important in building multi-piece shower enclosures which incorporate grab bars.
An additional drawback of current assembly methods is that they utilize various types of fittings and couplings to secure the individual components of the shower enclosure. Such fittings and couplings are generally assembled at the point of installation and require additional installation steps, such as drilling, before the shower enclosure may be installed inside the framing pocket. This method of assembly is usually prohibitively expensive because it may require reinforcement of shower enclosure components where fittings and couplings are attached. Additionally, after shower enclosure components are installed using the conventional fittings and couplings, the shower enclosure cannot be easily disassembled. Due to the construction of these fittings, the individual panels are permanently affixed to each other. This prevents interchangeability of components for replacement or repair purposes.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a device and method for assembly, shipping and installation of multi-piece shower enclosures inside the framing pocket, whereby individual components of the shower enclosure may be easily assembled and disassembled without the need for drilling as required by conventional installation methods. An additional need exists for providing a device and method for assembly, shipping and installation of multi-piece shower enclosures having easily removable panels for shipping, assembly, replacement, and/or repair without causing damage. An additional need exists for an ADA-compliant grab bar system that can be installed from the front side of a tub or shower unit without requiring access to the back side of the tub or shower unit to secure the grab bar.